Je Vous Trouve Très Beau
by Dop
Summary: Quand Harry travaille dans un cinéma et qu'un beau blond aux yeux métalliques lui fait une déclaration qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Ca donne un SLASH HPDM et un cadeau d'anniv' pour ma Béta : Lashinégami


Titre : Je Vous Trouve Très Beau

Disclaimer : Regardez moi ? Est ce que je suis Multimillionnaire ? Non… ce qui veux dire que les perso ne sont pas de moi mais de JK Rowling …

Résumé : Quand Harry travaille dans un cinéma en France et qu'un beau blond aux yeux métalliques lui fait une déclaration qui n'en est pas vraiment une …. SLASH HPDM et petit cadeau pour ma BL La-Shinegami !

Genre : Romance / Humour

Couple : SLASH HPDM

WARNING : Il s'agit d'une fiction mettant en scène une relation entre hommes. Alors ceux que ca dégoûtent ne sont pas invités à lire ces lignes …

Note de l'auteur : La-Shinegami, c'est le 22 février jour de ton anniversaire, alors voilà mon cadeau qui j'espère te plaira.

Tu m'as souvent dis que j'avais de la chance de bosser dans un cinéma, je vais te prouver à quel point tu as raison ! lol

Souffle bien tes bougies ma jolie.

Bisoux, je t'adoreuh !

* * *

Je rentre dans le grand multiplex dans lequel je travaille. Comme d'habitude, toutes les lumières sont éteintes et la musique du hall n'est pas encore mise en marche.

Tiens, Abby est déjà à sa caisse ? Ha oui, c'est samedi et il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Nous allons encore faire des salles complètes et ça ne va pas être évident à gérer.

« Salut Abby ! dis je avant de l'embrasser poliment

- Ha salut Harry ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien merci.

- Tu quittes à quelle heure ce soir ?

- A 23 h30 !

- Oula… tu fais une grande …

- Oué il va me falloir du courage »

Elle me sourit et je me dirige vers la porte qui donne dans la section réservée au personnel. Alors, quel est ce fichu code de porte que j'oublie une fois sur deux …

Je tape sur le pavé métallique « A2110J » et j'entends un petit déclic m'indiquant que le code est exact. Alors je pousse la porte et je monte les escaliers pour aller me changer.

Tout au long de la montée des escaliers des photos et des affiches de cinéma dédicacées sont exposées. J'aime bien m'arrêter parfois pour analyser la signature d'un acteur ou d'un réalisateur. Ca nous montre que ce monde de strass et de paillettes n'est pas si éloigné de nous que ça finalement.

Pour être franc j'adore travailler dans ce cinéma. Certes les horaires ne sont pas faciles et parfois c'est vraiment stressant mais justement c'est ce que j'aime : courir à l'inter-séance de salle en salle, se bousculer avec les collègues pour servir rapidement les clients … C'est peut-être un univers à part mais c'est le mien. Celui dans lequel je me suis réfugié quand j'ai décidé de changer de vie.

Lorsque, enfin, j'ai terrassé Voldemort j'ai eu l'impression que ma place n'était plus dans ce monde de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors je me suis enfui dans cette ville du nord-est de la France. J'y ais appris la langue et je me suis trouvé cet emploi d'agent de cinéma.

Il est vrai que parfois, mon ancienne vie me manque. Je pense beaucoup à Ron et Hermione que j'ai laissés derrière moi sans me retourner. Je pense beaucoup à _Lui _aussi… Mais il est trop tard pour que je revienne en arrière et d'ailleurs je n'en ai aucune envie. Ca me ferait trop souffrir …

Mais pourquoi tu penses à tout ça Harry ?

Je me dirige vers mon vestiaire et j'enlève ma veste. Je me dépêche à mettre mon uniforme noir et rouge portant le logo de la grande enseigne du cinéma.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil à ma montre qui m'indique qu'il est treize heures. Bon ça va … Je suis à l'accueil aujourd'hui ce qui signifie que j'ai tout mon temps…

Je vais dans le bureau, histoire de dire bonjour à mes responsables. Mickaël est à son bureau, une clope à la main.

« Bonjour Harry, me dit-il de sa voix sèche.

- Bonjour, je réponds calmement.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si vous êtes au comptoir aujourd'hui ?

- Euh.. non !

- Bien alors prenez une caisse… »

Bordel ! Le comptoir ça fait chier ! Le cinéma ouvre dans 10 minutes et je suis super à la bourre !

Je dévale les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et je cours presque vers le comptoir qui se trouve au centre du hall. Je pose ma caisse devant l'écran déverrouillé et j'ouvre tous les placards à la vitesse de la lumière.

Jamais ce putain de comptoir ne sera prêt dans 5 minutes ! Tant pis, on va faire pour le mieux !

Je sors les pots de pop-corn que j'installe à côté des warmers (1) et je fais de même avec les gobelets pour les boissons.

Déjà les clients s'agglutinent devant la devanture fermée du cinéma. Il ne peuvent pas rester chez eux ces imbéciles… Est-ce que je vais voir un film le samedi après-midi à 13h 15 moi ? Bien sûr que non … enfin, pas aujourd'hui du moins…

Je vois l'agent de sécurité ouvrir les grandes portes vitrées et aussitôt la foule se précipite vers les caisses pour acheter les billets … et le comptoir confiserie n'est toujours pas fini d'installer … grrrrrr je sens que je vais m'énerver et que cette journée va être merdique … Intuition masculine !

J'allume la machine à café et je mets en route le gaufrier et le four électrique en espérant que personne ne me commandera dans l'immédiat un sandwich ou une gaufre … Ca serait une catastrophe …

Alors que je suis en train d'installer les PLV (2) et les offres promotionnelles du moment, je vois des clients commencer à faire la queue dans l'attente que je m'occupe d'eux.

J'arrête ce que j'avais commencé et je me dirige vers eux un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour ! dis-je en souriant poliment

- Un pop-corn standard … »

Et le bonjour c'est pour les chiens ? Celui-ci je parie 15 euros qu'il faut le brûler pour qu'il sourie !

« Oui, sucré ou salé ? dis je aimablement

- Bah sucré ! »

Bah oui Harry tu es con ou quoi … sucré c'est logique, je l'avais deviné depuis le début !

Je lui sert son pop-corn et je tape l'article sur ma caisse avant de lui annoncer le tarif

« 4 euros 70 s'il vous plaît

- Et bien.. c'est pas donné ! »

Harry… Souris et ne dis rien… Surtout ne rien dire …..

Je lui fait un sourire des plus charmeur, mon sourire Colgate comme je l'appelle, et lui rend sa monnaie et espérant qu'il se casse le plus loin possible de ma vue ce gros tout mou !

« Bonjour

- Bonjour, me répond une cliente plutôt jeune qui a l'air sympathique. J'aimerais une gaufre au sucre s'il vous plaît »

En fin de compte elle n'est pas si sympathique que ça …

J'encaisse son article et je mets une gaufre à chauffer dans le gaufrier.

« Je m'excuse mais il faudra attendre quelques instants. Le gaufrier n'est pas encore tout à fait chaud.

- D'accord me dit-elle avec un sourire. » Au moins elle est plutôt aimable.

Sans attendre je passe au clients suivant. C'est que je vois la file d'attente s'allonger et je constate avec horreur qu'aucun de mes collègues ne vient en renfort …

« Un pot de corn … » me dit le client

J'adore ça ! Les clients sont incapables de dire « un pot de pop-corn » … ils disent tous « un pot de corn » et ca me fait rire intérieurement. Un jour je devrais compter le nombre de personnes qui me sortent ça. Je suis sûr que ça serai très amusant ….

Je lui sert son pot corn avec un sourire et il s'en va alors qu'enfin Fabien arrive derrière moi et prend la relève.

Fabien est le responsable du comptoir, c'est donc un des mes supérieurs hiérarchiques et j'aime bien travailler avec lui. Il est sympa.

« Bonjour Harry. Ca va bien ? » me dit-il en me serrant la main (me brisant au passage quelques phalanges …)

Je lui répond poliment que oui, c'est le pied et je vais servir la gaufre à la cliente qui attend patiemment : manquerait plus qu'elle soit cramée !

Pendant une heure les clients se succèdent au rythme des pop-corn et autres boissons pétillantes. Je souris, je sers, j'encaisse la monnaie … Rien de bien passionnant en somme mais c'est ma nouvelle vie avec mon nouveau métier et j'aime bien ça ! En prime j'ai le cinéma gratuit alors que demander de plus !

Les séances vont commencer dans toutes les salles et les clients se raréfient au comptoir mais je sais que ce n'est que provisoire. D'ici deux heures, les autres clients arriveront pour les nouvelles séances et ça sera encore plus speed qu'à l'instant.

L'inter-séance est un moment privilégié pour l'équipe du cinéma. Les caissiers font leurs versements, les agents d'accueil vérifient que les films fonctionnent bien dans les salles et nous au comptoir on remet de la marchandise prête à la vente. Il y a toujours du travail mais c'est nettement plus détendu. On plaisante, on se taquine et on s'entraide. Un vrai travail d'équipe !

Alors que je remets des boissons fraîches dans le frigo, Alice viens vers moi et me parle de sa voix autoritaire quoique amicale.

« Harry, il faut que tu ailles faire le tour de salle côté 1 à 6. Gabriel a téléphoné, il ne sera pas là aujourd'hui. Il nous manque du personnel ! »

J'acquiesce avec un sourire et je préviens Fabien que dorénavant il sera seul au comptoir.

Je me dirige vers les salles et je jette un rapide coup d'œil au scooter informatique qui m'annonce que tous les films sont commencés et que la salle 4 sortira dans 16 minutes. J'ai donc moins d'un quart d'heure pour visionner les autres salles. C'est largement suffisant.

Je rentre dans la salle 1 qui est la plus grande de notre cinéma. Aussitôt je m'avance au devant de la salle et je jette un regard rapide vers les clients disciplinés avant de reporter mon attention sur l'image. Pendant les tours de salle je suis censé vérifier tout ce que les projectionnistes ne sont pas à même de voir par eux-mêmes c'est-à-dire : la qualité de l'image, la qualité du son, l'éclairage de secours et la température. Enfin, ca c'est un prétexte car la plupart du temps, les agents font une pause en salle pour visionner un morceau de films qu'ils ont apprécié… je le sais, je le fais souvent mais chut il ne faut rien dire à nos patrons !

Dans cette salle actuellement c'est _Munich_ qui passe. Un film de Steven Spielberg racontant les attentats des Jeux Olympiques de Munich. Je l'ai vu ce film, il est pas mal du tout, long certes mais poignant !

Discrètement et dans le silence le plus complet je m'éclipse de la salle et je vais dans la suivante : la numéro 2. Dés que j'entre dans la pièce obscure j'entends des cris atroces déchirer mes oreilles et je dirige mon regard vers l'écran pour voir un homme brûler vif sous le regard de ses amis. Oh mon Dieu c'est atroce, comment peut-on regarder ce genre de films ! Je ne m'éternise pas et je me rends au scooter pour regarder le titre de ce film glauque : _Saw 2_… Magnifique…

Pendant les minutes qui me restent je continue mon tour de salle et quand enfin j'ai terminé, je prends mon poste au niveau du scooter et je m'apprête à faire rentrer les gens de la prochaine séance en salle. Déjà le hall du cinéma grouille de clients et je sens que ça va être mouvementé.

Des salles sortent, d'autres rentrent et les clients sont de plus en plus nombreux. Je vois en caisse les files d'attente qui vont jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

Adeline, une de mes collègue arrive vers moi en courant et je m'apprête à recevoir l'ordre qu'elle va me donner. Ici il y a deux mots d'ordre : sourire et rapidité !

« Harry dépêche toi, il faut que tu ouvres la caisse numéro 4, on est totalement débordés ! »

Adeline prends ma relève et je cours immédiatement en caisse 4. Je prépare la monnaie dont j'ai besoin et j'ouvre le tiroir-caisse avant de prendre le micro qui se trouve derrière moi.

« Mesdames Messieurs, Bienvenue au Cinéma Gauront Parc Millésime. La caisse numéro quatre est à votre disposition pour l'achat de vos places. Afin de faciliter votre passage en caisse, merci de préparer à l'avance votre mode de paiement. Bonne journée. »

J'ai horreur d'entendre ma voix au micro ! Mon accent anglais s'entend vachement et je trouve que ça fait horrible, même si mes collègue m'ont dit qu'au contraire c'était excitant… hum…

Les premiers clients arrivent à ma caisse et je dois me concentrer.

« Bonjour, une place pour Sheitan.

- 8 euros 90 ! » j'annonce

En caisse c'est tellement speed qu'on a pas trop le temps de dire des « bonjour, merci, a bientôt… » ni même de lever le nez vers le client. On se contente de lui annoncer le tarif, son rendu monnaie et le numéro de sa salle. On n'a pas le choix, il faut que ça aille vite, très vite ! On n'a que trente minutes (au mieux) pour faire rentrer deux milles clients en salle et on est 3 caissiers ….

« Bonjour, une place adulte, deux enfants, un étudiant et une place senior !

- Pour quel film Madame ?

- Bah je sais pas moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien en ce moment ? »

- Calme Harry … Reste Calme ! Inspire, Expire !

Non mais pauvre conne qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ta vie ! Ca fait 10 minutes que tu fais la queue et t'es pas capable de te choisir un film ! Purée mais c'est pas vrai ! Va voir ce que tu veux et fous-moi la paix !

Ca c'est ce que j'aurai aimé lui répondre…

Mais à la place je lui fais un sourire et je lui dis

« Il y a _les Bonzés 3_ qui est très bien. C'est tout public, sans avertissement et c'est assez marrant !

- D'accord je prends ça »

Je lui sors ses places et lui annonce son numéro de salle avant de passer au client suivant.

« Deux places pour _Nanny McPhee_ s'il vous plaît.

- 17 euros 80 s'il vous plaît ! »

Je prends le billet et je rends la monnaie.

« Voilà, 2 euros 20 qui font 20 et ça sera en salle 10.

- C'est ou la salle 10 ? »

Dans mon cul au fond à gauche … là encore ce que je mourrais d'envie de répondre mais je me reprends

« Sur votre droite … »

Le client suivant me regarde les joues, rougit et il bredouille vaguement

« _40 ans et toujours puceau_

- Ha dommage, je suis désolé pour vous ! »

Merde ! Les mots sont sortis tous seuls !

C'est à mon tour de rougir lorsque je réalise que _40 ans et toujours puceau_ est le titre d'un film à l'affiche. Décidément je suis vraiment nul !

Les minutes passent et les clients aussi. Je sors des places de cinéma et enchaîne les contreparties de Comité d'entreprise.

Les séances sont enfin commencées et je peux souffler un peu avant de faire mon versement intermédiaire. J'en profite immédiatement pour trier mes contremarques et faire des liasses de billets.

Alors que je compte le énième paquet de Ciné Accès, un client s'approche de ma caisse. Je ne relève pas la tête pour lui montrer que je suis occupé et qu'il devra patienter. Mais il semble impatient et il se fiche totalement de ce que je suis en train de faire.

« Je vous trouve très beau ! »

Je me fige dans mon comptage intensif et je n'ose pas relever la tête.

Cette voix… Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendue. Si je suis ici, dans cette ville française, c'est en partie à cause d'elle. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai quitté Londres et ma vie d'avant. Et aujourd'hui encore elle me poursuit et me hante.

J'ai dû halluciner, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Jamais de toute façon, Drago Malefoy ne pourrait se trouver dans un cinéma français et ce pour plusieurs raisons :

Raison 1 : Drago ignore ce qu'est un cinéma.

Raison 2 : Drago ne sait pas que je suis en France.

Raison 3 : Quand j'ai quitté le champ de bataille Drago était plus mort que vivant…

Je chasse ces pensées de mon esprit et essaie de me ressaisir.

Pourtant… cette voix… froide, avec cet accent anglais identique au mien…

N'y tenant plus, je relève enfin la tête vers le client mystérieux et je manque de m'étouffer.

Il est là, devant moi, me transperçant de ses yeux gris métalliques, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés comme dans mes souvenirs.

« Drago … Tu, tu me trouves…

- C'est le titre du film Potter ! Bon alors tu me le donnes ce ticket de cinéma ? »

Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui m'arrive. J'ai une tonne de sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculent et je suis incapable de lui parler . Je me sens honteux de l'avoir abandonné. Honteux de l'avoir quitté au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi.

_Je vous trouve très beau_ est le titre d'un film d'Isabelle Mergaut avec l'acteur français Michel Blanc. C'est un très joli film, une sorte de comédie romantique.

A contrecœur je lui annonce le tarif à payer et il me donne un billet. Je lui rends sa monnaie et sa place et je le regarde s'éloigner sans rien dire.

Ma vue se trouble et j'essaie de me ressaisir. Je prends le billet que Drago m'a donné et je le range avec tous les autres. C'est seulement maintenant que je m'aperçois d'un petit morceau de papier blanc qui jonche mon ordinateur alors qu'il n'y était pas quelques instants auparavant. Je le prends entre mes doigts et les mots s'écrivent comme par magie.

_« Harry, _

_Retrouve-moi dans les toilettes du cinéma…_

_Drago »_

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois qu'il n'y a aucun client. Je range pêle-mêle mes contreparties et je ferme mon tiroir-caisse pour me diriger vers les toilettes comme me l'a demandé Drago.

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite à mesure que mes jambes m'entraînent vers cette porte qui se rapproche inexorablement.

Enfin, arrivé devant elle, j'inspire profondément et je pousse la porte grinçante avant de pénétrer dans les toilettes des garçons mais ils semblent vides. Je m'avance davantage mais je ne vois rien.

Je sens alors une main glisser sur ma nuque et je sursaute sans oser me retourner. La main glisse sur ma nuque puis monte dans mes cheveux ébouriffés avant de redescendre sur mes épaules. Je sens que l'on me force à faire demi-tour et à contrecœur je me retrouve face à Drago.

J'ai peur… J'ai peur de recevoir une gifle violente (c'est ce que je mériterai) ou d'avoir à subir une brimade atroce.

Aussi suis-je surpris quand je sens ses lèves se poser sur les miennes et je frissonne quand sa langue vient forcer la barrière de mes lèvres.

Je ne comprends pas et je ne veux pas comprendre. Tout ce que je veux c'est profiter de ce moment éphémère une dernière fois. Juste une dernière petite fois…

Puis Drago brise notre baiser et il me sert fort dans ses bras. Je ne bouge pas, incapable que je suis de le prendre en retour dans mes bras ballants.

Je l'entend souffler à mon oreille puis me murmurer :

« Harry… Je t'ai cherché tellement longtemps ! Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en veux plus. La vérité c'est que je t'aime encore et que je suis omnibulé par ton corps, par tes yeux par … par toi ! Tu es tellement beau. »

Doucement mon esprit se remet en route et je commence à comprendre que pour la première fois, Drago me déclare ses sentiments, sentiments réciproques puisqu'en ce qui me concerne je n'ai jamais passé une seule journée sans penser à lui.

Finalement je le prends à mon tour dans les bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Je croyais que c'était le titre d'un film …

- Oui, le film de ma vie, mais il porte aussi ton nom… »

Et dans un baiser passionné je viens de retrouver celui que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer.

C'était ma dernière journée au cinéma, ma dernière journée en France mais ma première journée depuis longtemps entre ses bras.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤THE END ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(1) Warmer : grand bacs métallique et chauffé dans lequel se trouve le pop-corn dans les cinémas.

(2) : PLV : Publicité sur le Lieux de Vente (les grands montages en cartons…)

Est ce que ca vous à plus ?

Une tite review ?

Merci et encore bon anniversaire à toi ma Shini et aussi à Darkiliane !

Bisouxxxxx


End file.
